To Break The Spell
by HIJIKL
Summary: Spoilers for Season 10! Castiel is under a spell and the boys need to snap him out of it before its too late.


**A/N 1: This is a re-upload as something went wrong the first time. Hopefully this is fixed this time :)**

 **A/N 2: i came up with a hypothesis of how season 11 would start (and maybe how i wanted it to start) when the first preview came out and all of a sudden i had a fic. hope you like.**

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala in front of Sam's "hiding place" for Rowena. The both of them trying to fully comprehend what just happened. Yes Dean was finally free of the mark but now this Darkness was also free. Sam was more surprised that the dark cloud that passed over them didn't do anything to them, not anything they had noticed yet anyways.

"So do you think Cas will know anything about this Darkness?" Sam said while looking out his window towards the door.

"Nah man, Death said it was from before God's time and that God fought it back. I think the only Angels that would know about it are Archangels, and we know what happened to all them."

"yeah but what if-"

"Let's not worry him about it just yet. I mean let's just be happy that mark is finally gone." Dean said looking down to his hands on his lap. He hadn't stopped looking at them since he put the car in park. Sam knew what his brother was so upset about, Cas had told him, and he knew that Dean was beating himself up. All he could think was how he wanted to endlessly apologize to the angel. He knew Cas would forgive him in a heartbeat, and he didn't even want that. He wished that Cas would get mad, want to get even or something. He hurt him so badly and Cas didn't even put up a fight. This powerful being of celestial intent just kept letting Dean punch him and would have even let him kill him without even trying to fight back. Why? Why did Castiel let him do all that, say all that? Cas even said that he would still be there with him in hundreds of years, by his side, watching him still. Dean let out a small laugh thinking back to the crypt and when Cas had broken Naomi's control. they gotta stop doing this to each other.

"Dean? DEAN!?" Sam called out. He was now standing outside the car trying to get his brothers attention so they could finally go inside.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming"

The two brothers couldn't believe what they were seeing. Castiel"s eyes were bleeding and full of rage, Crowley was somehow stuck in place with no visible demon trap and fighting Cas off.

"CAS?!" they both called out as they ran towards the fight.

That's when things got worse. The Angel looked up and saw them running towards him and apparently saw them as his enemy as well. With movements that seemed almost animal like he charged Sam with angel blade out and at the ready. Sam was just managing to hold him off for the time being.

"It's an attack dog spell" Crowley said after he caught his breath. "Mother so favors them, the only reason he's still kicking is that he's not a feeble human."

"DEAN! A LITTLE HELP HERE?" The Angel was starting to corner Sam. Cas fighting them with all he had, even under a spell, was terrifying. Dean cautiously moved behind Castiel, maybe he could take him by surprise. "DEAN! THE HAND CUFFS!" Dean had forgotten about those. he could see them on the ground by the table.

Everything was moving so fast around him. Sam and Crowley were saying something as Dean moved to grab the cuffs. He turned as he stood up just to be face to face with Castiel, eyes red from magic and, was he growling? "Cas?" Dean gulped. 'He hasn't attacked yet. maybe I can get through to him' he thought hoping that this would work. "Hey buddy, you know me. You don't wanna do this." Dean's hands are up in front of him while he slowly backs away. The Angel just keeps walking towards him, his head tilting a bit at the sound of the older Winchesters voice. That's when the spell decided it would attack.

Dean was just able to dodge the angel blade. He grabbed one of Cas' arms, twisted, and moved behind the Angel. It was so fast that Sam didn't see Dean slipping the cuffs around his wrists. Finally things were settling down.

"That was very fun to watch but could you boys help me so I can help you?"

"What?" Sam looked over at Crowley confused. "You want to help us? Why?"

"Well I may have use for the three of you some day and Cas is no use to me like this."

"Fine Crowley! Just tell us how to reverse this." Dean was becoming impatient and growing more and more worried about Cas as time went on. This spell has killed everyone he's seen it cast on. Sure Cas has his angel mojo, but how long would that last?

"Reverse it? Why would you think I know how to do that? It's my mothers spell and it's not like she was sharing her secrets with me. My idea is to give Cas a quick restart if you will." Crowley said as he cast a sly smile at Castiel.

It took some time but eventually the group of four wound up back at the bunker. Books were still in the middle of the library, shelves bare. Sam and Dean didn't like the plan but it was the only plan they had. An angel reset. Dean had see it once before, and Sam was on the receiving end. It was a painful process just to watch, Dean couldn't imagine what it would have been like on the other side of the long needles.

"Now I know you boys better than you think I do. No fighting me on this. If you want him cured then I can't have you arguing with me that I'm hurting him or whatever, agreed?" Crowley asked as he set the needles down on the table. Cas was secured to a chair with the strange looking helmet atop his head. The boys knew this had to happen. For Cas, for everything he has done for them, for everything that has ever happened between them. He had given up so much over the years, he deserved to be saved, even if it would be incredibly painful.

Crowley started, then the screams started. Dean had to turn away from the sight of it. It didn't take long for him to make an excuse to leave that room.

"I'm gonna grab a beer you want one?" Dean asked Sam who was also visibly upset from Cas' screams.

"Actually I'm going to come with you." The two of them walked to the kitchen in silence as they thought about what was happening.

"I don't know how long I can watch that. This had better work or I'm ripping Crowley apart."

"Dean... I know its hard to watch but it's for the best. This may be that only way to get him free of the attack dog spell."

"Yeah I get that but... I just... don't wanna see him hurt again y'know?" A moment of stillness and silence swept through them.

"So... I was thinking.. was Cas your Colette? I mean you didn't kill him even when the mark had a firm grip on you, and had it been anyone else-"

"They'd be dead. Yeah I know. I'm starting to think I don't know what to think anymore. I just don't what him to get hurt again ok?

"You know what that sounds like right?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"No seriously, I've known for a long time now and I'm glad you seem to finally coming to terms with it, and you gotta know he feels the same way about you right? I mean the guy will give up anything for you."

"...Yeah I know." Dean was interrupted by a familiar voice chanting in Enochian. "Looks like he's getting close. We should get back."

When the brothers walk into the room they are met with chanting from Cas and humming from Crowley, like its just any day at the office.

"Ah Moose and Squirrel, good of you to join us right at the end. What did you do drink a full case of beer?" Crowley said as he picked up the last long needle. "This should do it." He slid that last needle in place and started to twist. Only a few twists later Cas' head slumped to his chest and the Demon stared to carefully pull the needles out one by one. It took a long and agonizing ten minutes. As the last one came out the angels eyes began to twitch and he finally opened his eyes squinting at the brights lights.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas, I'm here"


End file.
